Just Another Case
by Bobban
Summary: Familys are being cilled by a cruel UNSUB, romance in the office... Parings Morgan-Prentiss
1. The Beginning

Just another case

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.**

**Enjoy, and read and review, my first FanFic, and I'm bad at the language, so be nice to me..**

**Pairings: Morgan Prentiss for now.**

**CHAPTER 1 The beginning**

_Johnston's__ residence__, in the outskirts to Los Angeles, Carlifonia._

Daddy Frank, Mummy Lisa, oldest kid Buck, middle kid Nathan and the smallest one Sarah sat around the dining table. It was Friday so it was the ordinary Spaghetti madness, with huge meatballs on the plates. Sarah was finished and asked if she could be excused from the table, and she was. She put here plate and glass in the dishwasher and went to the sofa in front of the TV, it was the Power Puff Girls on Cartoon Network. She loved that show.

The electricity went out and Sarah heard 4 muffled bangs from the kitchen and heard hear father scream in bout pain and fear.

"Run! Sarah! Run! Don't look ba…" and the screams stopped by another muffled sound.

Sarah took of running but only came to the door before she felt someone caught here from behind. And then everything went black.


	2. The Briefing

Just another case

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.**

**Enjoy, and read and review, my first FanFic, and I'm bad at the language, so be nice to me..**

**Pairings: Morgan Prentiss for now.**

**Set after "Normal".**

**CHAPTER 2 The briefing**

_05.58 am, In Prentiss bedroom._

Emily Prentiss was sound asleep and dreaming, she had a nightmare, Cyrus, the crazy preacher haunted her day and night. And it didn't get better to get a .9 mm gun showed up her face in this last case. It left a little bruising on her temple.  
She woke up with a muffle scream an took a look over at the watch on the bedside the shining red numbers just shifted to 06.00. She felt the tiredness came over her, it was a long time since the last time. Could she remember sleep? Barely.

"_Better get up and get a shower, Hotch or Todd, _(since J.J where on maternity leave), _would probably call soon about another lunatic on the loose somewhere in the US."_

She got up and took a shower when she started to remember the night before.  
_A man had killed several women just because they were at work instead of home with their kids and husbands. He had worked on the same office and when they got out to arrest him he put a gun against Emily's head. She fall into sleep on the plane when she suddenly woke up screaming and the other guys just stared at Emily, she declared she was fine but no one believed her. She almost run out of the plane and took of in her car, the speed limits were not important in this case. The team just looked at each other. And in that moment Morgan decided something had to be done. A couple of hours went by when Emily heard a soft knock on the door, she got out of the sofa and behind the door where Morgan with a bottle of wine an Chinese take-out. The bottle and the pizza were soon finished. Emily opened on of her own wines and after a half bottle they were both drunk. One of Morgan favourite songs started on the radio and he dragged Emily up from the couch and they started to dance. But it escalated within a couple of minutes they were makin' out and Morgan picked Emily up bridal style and took her to the bedroom. The had a very wild night._

_"But were is he?... He wasn't in the bed this morning."_

_"Hey there pretty one, talking about me?"_

_"Oh...Hey..Morgan..I was.. I mean I just.."_

_"It's alright, were making breakfast when I hear you scream, everything alright? A shower would be nice, can I join you, breakfast can wait"_

_"Sure.. No I'm not fine but I think I'll make it"_

_"Hey EM.. Talk to me.. Damn this water was warm"_

_"Sorry.. Talk another time.. Please not now"_

_"Alright.. Come here"_

Morgan draw Emily closer, the hot water ran down her face and he brushed a stray hair away and kissed her. She draw away just for e second before she kissed him back. Sex in the shower was a new experience for both of them and they didn't stop there. They made it to the bed again when the got spooked by a soft buzzing from 2 phones. Morgan and Emily got to their phones an looked on the caller ID. The clock was now around 07.00.

_"Hotch" _Morgan said and answered.

_"Todd on this one"_ Emily said and answered to.

They both finished their phone calls and looked at each other for a couple of seconds before they took their clothes knowing this lunatic had just spoiled their weekend of Hotch promised them.

_"Just typicall, just typicall. That was that weekend!" _Morgan complained with a true sad look on his face.

Emily went over to Morgan a wrapped her arms around him from behind him and kissed his neck. Morgan spun around and kissed her on the forehead.

_"Em.. We shouldn't be doing this. It's not allowed to have a relations ship with a co-worker."_

_"I know but..but.."_

_"Shh.. I met you at work.. Bye Emily"_

And with that Morgan left the apartment and leaved a stunned, angry and sad Emily behind.

_"Morgan couldn't be more wrong. I don't want a relationship with anyone, definitely not him. But God he's hot. NO Emily! Don't think like that. Forget him"_

Prentiss was almost crying now. She ate breakfast and drove to work. She walked in to the bullpen. She had 5 minutes to spare so she got coffee and took the stairs two at a time up to the briefing room were everybody else were waiting. Emily said hallo to everyone except Morgan. And sat down on the opposite side of the room from Morgan. Next to Garcia. The tension in the air were thick enough to cut with a chainsaw.

Todd spoke up were she were standing next to the board.

_"Sorry to ruin you weekend guys. But this guy is pretty bad. The UNSUB kill whole families when he kills. Hi shoot the mum, dad, siblings but saves the daughter for later, rape her, tortures and kill her by strangulation several hour later. 4 families have been murded. The first was the Clark's mum, dad, older brother and a daughter 8 years old. The second the Emerson's parent, 2 sons and a middle daughter 15. Third Jackson, parents a daughter 6 and a younger son. The most reason one is the Johnston daddy Frank, mummy Lisa, Buck and Nathan 16 and 13 and the daughter Sarah 9 years old. This man kills one family every Saturday and I think we need to stop him now, before he kill another family. The local police thinks he used a silencer in all the cases, because no one heard anything. Same weapon in all the cases."_

_"Thanks Todd, we go trough the case more on the plane, wheels up in 20 min." _Hotch spoke up and everybody walked out and put some things together and headed to the small airport and boarded the jet.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOON**


	3. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE..**

**GOT TIRED ON THIS ONE SO I WILL`NOT FINISH IT!!...SORRY PEOPLE!**


End file.
